


Of Harley's and Lalonde's

by TheDreamWriter1



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamWriter1/pseuds/TheDreamWriter1
Summary: Its Jade's firsr date after she broke up with Dave Strider. Her brother set this one up and Jade hopes that it can go well.





	Of Harley's and Lalonde's

Your name is Jade Harley and you currently wish you were anywhere or anyone else in the world at this exact fucking moment in time.

Your 'genius' twin brother, John Egbert, has set you up with one of his friends. Her name is Rose Lalonde. You have no idea where he met her and you know almost nothing about her other then her name and what she looks like.

You hope that it doesn't go as awfully as your previous relationship with Dave Strider. It lasted for seven years, ever since you both were 13,but it ended awfully. Ever since then, you had tried to make amends with him. But you never could. You especially tried doing that after he started dating John. But you just...couldn't.

You know what Rose looks like. She's very pretty, which makes you hope you don't fuck up and accidentally ruin your first date in years.

You stare down at the table, you take a deep breath and wring your hands together. You had a ton of money ever since you and John's father died, so you went to this fancy-schmancy place. You lived with your grandpa for about eight years, after he died, he sent you to live with John and his dad. 

You take a deep breath and check your phone. She's five minutes late. You get worried that she stood you up. You look everywhere and feel as if everyone's eyes are on you. 

You are suddenly filled with the overwhelming urge to leave. This was a waste of time and you should have just said "No" when he asked you if you wanted to go out with another of his friends

But you don't, you want to stay a little longer in case Rose shows up. Even if she doesn't, it'll be progress to you dating other people again.

You take your glasses off and rub your eyes. You are staring to get tired, you really should've gotten some sleep last night.

The waiter comes around and asks if you are ready to order. You smile and shake your head. You really aren't hungry, but you don't know why.

Two more minutes passed and you feal dread set in your stomach. You look around and see that the place seems more empty then it did a minute ago.

You look back down at the table and try to calm yourself. You gently say to yourself that she's not just gonna be a bitch and stand you up.

A pale fist knocks on the table. You look up and see the most beautiful girl you've ever seen. Like seriously, she's like the greek goddess Aphrodite levels of hot.

Your breath hitched in your throat. You try to say something, but you can't. You simply wave at her and motion for her to sit down. She sits across from you.

She's wearing a black dress that is gorgeous. You notice her finger nails are colored black. Her lipstick is also black. You look into her eyes and see the same purple eyes that are so fucking cute and adorable and perfect that you just want to stare into them for eternity.

There's a few seconds of silence where you realize that you are both staring at each other. You blush and look away quickly. You tap you fingernails on the table.

"Um," you start to say. You thought you were on the verge of being able to talk to her. You fail miserably. You simply stammer for a few minutes until she giggles. The sound makes your heart race and your head feel fuzzy.

"Jade", Rose says, "you don't have to be afraid to say anything around me. Say whatever you want to say". She pauses before reaching across the table and taking your hand.

Her hand is soft and warm. You realize that this girl is literally perfect in everyway imaginable. You smile at her and slowly open your mouth."I like dogs". 

You cringe as you say it. Rose smiles. "That's cool. But cats are a million times better". You feel your eyes widen, you had actually managed to get a conversation going. 

Before you can say anything else, the waiter comes up to your table and asks for your order. Rose orders the spaghetti and you order the lasagna.

The waiter delivers breadsticks to your both. You are currently only focused on how awkward the silence is at the moment. You need to say something and you need to say it fast.

"You're really hot". You fight the urge to slap yourself. Good thinking genius, now she's going to be all creeped out and want to leave.

She laughs. She doesn't giggle this time, she full on laughs. You feel your face heat up. "Forgive me", she says, "that came out of nowhere and I was caught off guard".

The waiter brings the food to your table, you are surprised at how quickly he brought it to your table. You notice its a different person than before. They look a bit familiar.

Then it hits you. It's Dave's older brother, Dirk Strider. You actually are still friends with him even though you broke up with his brother.

"Thanks, Dirk", Rose says. You gawk at her. She looks at you confusedly. You work your mouth soundlessly for a few seconds, finally, you manage to say;

"You know him"? You ask her. She looks at you, she looks very confused. Then she slowly nods her head."I'm his sister, didn't John tell you that I'm related to Dave"?

You think back to when John was telling you about Rose. He conveniently left that out. You shake your head. She sighs and rolls her eyes. "I'm gonna kill him".

You shrug. You pick up your fork and take a bite of Lasagna.

After you both finish your meals and you leave the resturant. You both head to Rose's apartment. You both start of talking and that results into you both making out. You realize that her lips taste like strawberries. Her lipstick is probably strawberry flavored or something. 

Eventually, both of you somehow, miraculously wind up on the bed. You close your eyes as Rose leaves a trail of kisses down your body...


End file.
